The Berry Baby
by lxstinlxve
Summary: Rachel faces the responsibility of raising her Berry Baby with only her best friend to help. With Santana by her side, Rachel tries to make the life she always wanted for herself and her son. Will this be possible? Or will the baby daddy step up and help Rachel the way he should? Not smutty yet, but may be eventually...


**Hey guys, so this is my new story. It will eventually be a Sam/Rachel one, if i don't change my mind. i hope you like it just as much as I do! I will try and update as soon as possible, but I make no promises to schedules because I have A-level exams coming up. Please read and review to let me know your opinions etc. or give me any ideas that you want me to include in my writing. This is basically just an introduction to the story, but I will be doing flashbacks and maybe take Rachel and Santana to Lima with the Berry Baby.**

 **Love T - xoxo**

Rachel looked down at the beautiful miracle she held in her arms, her little baby boy. Even though she hadn't yet achieved all of her dreams, she felt in that moment as if her life was complete. Broadway could wait, hell everything could wait, if it meant she could cherish more time with her child. She may have only been nineteen, but everything felt right.

"Can I hold him?" Santana whispered, peering into the room from the doorway. Rachel smiled and swiftly wiped away the tear that had rolled down her cheek. Who would have thought that of all people, Santana Lopez would be the one there for her when she needed. "He is so beautiful."

Rachel carefully passed her son over to her best friend. It was weird to think of Santana like that, considering their past, but it was honestly what they had become. Best friends. When Rachel moved to New York she left all of Lima behind, she barely visited her parents because they had divorced and weren't civil, and Santana seemed to do the same thing too. They coincidentally bumped into each other one night, passing through Central Park, and had moved in together the next day to save on money. Ever since, it had been the two of them against the world.

"What are you going to call him?" Santana asked, tracing the little boys forehead with her finger. She found aspects of him that were like Rachel, admiring his olive skin, and aspects that she couldn't quite label, his nose and his mouth. But he was cutest baby she had ever laid eyes upon, and she was proud of her best friend.

"Xavier Berry." She murmured, peering over at her son.

Santana smiled, admiring the unique name for a unique little boy. She knew in her heart that Xavier would be the most loved little boy to live. From first hand experience, Rachel's love made you feel like everything and anything was possible. With that love, Xavier would definitely be able to conquer the world. And with her love too, the universe. "I like it. What about a middle name, Santana could be unisex."

Snickering, Rachel shook her head. "I was thinking Samuel." Santana knew Rachel had her reasons for picking the name so she wasn't going to disagree. "But I am not sure yet. Maybe he doesn't need a middle name."

"Maybe he doesn't." Santana confirmed, voicing her opinions in the sweetest way she could. She needed to lay off her sass for a while, she knew Rachel was an emotional wreck recently and just because the bump was out, it didn't mean she was back to normal just yet. "Do you want him back?" Rachel nodded, so carefully Santana passed her back to her.

"What do you think people are going to say?" Rachel asked. By people Santana knew Rachel didn't mean the friends they had made in New York. They had all been excited when they discovered Rachel was pregnant, and had been flooding her with gifts and advice ever since they found out. No, she meant those from back home: the Glee club members. They were the only people who would judge her, because they were the people who judged her the most. Santana was guilty of it herself, but she felt they had made amends over the past year they had been friends.

"Who cares what those people think. You're happy, he's happy and I am the proudest best friend to have ever lived." Rachel began to cry, so Santana wrapped her arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. "I know I'm not that nice often, but I can be every now and then. You need to get used to it."

Through her tears, Rachel began to laugh. It was a weird notion that something so life changing could make her so happy. Xavier was not planned but he was definitely not regretted, in fact she was happy things had worked out the way they had. He was the best thing in her life, and it had made her closer to Santana. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The next few weeks were tough. Santana tried to help Rachel with Xavier as much as she could, helping feed him whenever she was home, or waking up with him in the night so Rachel could sleep through, but Rachel knew Santana had a job and school that had to come first. She often encouraged Santana to go and stop at one of their friend's house if she had noticed she hadn't slept much, she felt bad, but she knew Santana didn't care. She loved him just as much as Rachel.

It was when Sam phoned and Santana wasn't home to answer that Rachel realised she was struggling.

"Hello" she answered, pressing the hands-free button so it was easy for her to look after her son. He was currently laid down on her bed, enjoying his little relaxation, but she was sure he wouldn't stay like that for long.

"Hey Rachel, it's Sam."

"I know who it is Sam. What's up?" Rachel replied, rolling her eyes at him.

He took a deep breath before he began to talk and Rachel immediately felt worried. "There's something I have to tell you." He confessed; taking longer than Rachel could wait to get to his point. "The thing is, I was with Quinn the other day and I accidentally let it slip that you had a baby."

Blood rushed to Rachel's head, she could already imagine all the things that her old friends were saying about her. She really needed Santana to be with her right now, but she was in class and she did not want to have to call her out like she did when her waters broke. "Did you tell her you were the father?"

"No." Rachel felt rejected, she wasn't sure why Sam would spill gossip on Rachel but not admit that he had just a big part to play in the creation of her son's life. "I didn't have time to. She seemed really excited for you."

"I'm sure that's what it was." Rachel snapped, reaching for her phone and pulling it up as if her actions were somehow going to affect him. "I need to go, I'm rather busy."

Sam knew she was lying. He might not have been as close to Rachel as everyone thought, but he knew the little things about her that some people could only guess. He knew when she was avoiding something, he knew definitely when she wanted to throw something hard at him but couldn't. But most of all, he knew when she was hurt, and he knew in that moment that was exactly what she was.

Before he had the chance to reply, Rachel had already ended the phone call. If he was too embarrassed to admit to people that he was the father of Rachel's child, he didn't need to play a role in his life. Rachel was coping just fine without him, if she needed help she had Santana and plenty of other friends if she was too busy. There was no need for Sam to be in her life.

"Hey Berry and Berry baby, I'm home!"

Santana made her way through the apartment they shared and smiled when she found them in Rachel's room. Xavier was fast asleep, on his back, and Rachel was sat uptight beside him. Before she even uttered a word, Santana knew something was wrong. "What's happened?"

"Sam just called, Quinn knows I was pregnant." Rachel explained, not turning her head to face her friend, partly because the tears that were brimming in her eyes would drop as soon as she saw Santana's face. "And he didn't even tell her he was the father."


End file.
